The Remedy
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Bella has to go to the ER for an ankle injury, there she meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Will she be able to get the sexy Doctor in her bed? Possible story w/ love triange later. BXC and BXE one-shot for now.


**I decided I needed to do a Bella and Carlisle one-shot. I've done one with every other important male. (Sorry Jake lovers, you will NOT read one of those from me!) **

**I am tempted to turn this into a full fledged story, but it wouldn't be just Bella and Carlisle. It would be a love triangle between Bella, Carlisle and Edward. So let me know, if you won't be comfortable reading more lemons with Carlisle, then don't encourage me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do however own 2 Twilight t-shirts, 7 key chains, about 15 buttons, a necklace and the movie. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Remedy**

**BPOV**

I know I sprained my ankle, maybe even broke it. This sucks.

"Bella, I have to go the station just called, will you be alright by yourself?" Charlie, my father, asked me. "I won't be long. I could come back and get you."

"I'll be fine dad, I'll call Jessica and have her come get me." I responded

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I'm 18, I think I can take care of myself." He raised his eyebrows and looked pointedly down at my propped up foot. "It wasn't my fault! That cat came out of nowhere!"

"But if you would have been paying attention you wouldn't have fallen down the steps."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse called.

"Gotta go. Thanks for bringing me dad."

"Anytime kid." With that he turned around and headed out the ER doors. The nurse helped me into a private room.

"I assume you're here due to an ankle injury?" She asked as she helped me up to the table.

"Yup."

"How did this happen?" she asked taking out a pen and opening my chart.

I blushed about ten shades of red. "I tripped over a cat" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" She said politely

"I tripped over a cat." I repeated louder. She sucked her lips in her mouth and bit down to keep the giggles at bay. "I fell down a couple of steps, as I went down my leg twisted. I don't think I heard anything pop, but this is the worst yet."

"What do you mean the worst yet?" She asked

"Well, I'm pretty clumsy. I'm sure we'll get to know each other very well. Back in Phoenix the nurses used to joke and tell me they named a room after me, and they kept it available at all times knowing I would be in soon."

She let the giggles out this time. "When did you move here?"

"Last week. I moved in with my dad."

"Chief Swan is your dad?" I nodded. "Okay, well lets get your ankle looked at shall we?" She pulled up my left foot and took my shoe and sock off and took a quick look at it. "Okay, I'm going to get you some ice to keep the swelling down and then Dr. Cullen should be in shortly to see you." I nodded again and she went out the door, she returned quickly with a bag of ice.

I closed my eyes and lied back on the bed. Not the most comfortable I've been in, but not too hard. I thought about my mom, and how mad she was at me when I left. I became rebellious when she started dating Phil, nothing too major, but when she came home and announced that they were getting married I threw a fit.

I never gave up on my parents, my dad never fell out of love with my mom, and it broke his heart when she started dating Phil. This was bound to kill him.

I got involved in the wrong crowd in Phoenix, and involved in the wrong guys. When my mom caught me in bed with one of those said guys she grabbed him by the hair, mid thrust I might add, and pulled him away from me. She pulled him out my door and threw him out of the house, naked. I don't know when she became that strong. At least she threw his clothes out the window for him.

Within 24 hours I had a plane ticket in hand and all my belongings shoved in a few suitcases.

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but he's rather boring, and I really didn't want to start a new school for my senior year. But she didn't care. It was either move in with dad, or go live on my own. There was no way I could have a full time job, and keep up my grades. So here I am, in Forks Washington, waiting on some podunk doctor in this podunk town.

I sighed heavily getting annoyed all over again when the door opened, and in walked the sexiest Doctor I have ever laid eyes on. Hello Dr. McSteamy. His blonde hair and chiseled features made my breath catch and my heart rate soar.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen. I hear you got into a fight with a cat?" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I guess that was one way to put it.

"And I lost, sad huh?"

"Nah, Cats can be pretty vicious!" He chuckled "I had a cat once who bit into my leg and almost took a chuck of skin with him."

"Ouch, now I don't feel so bad." My cheeks were hurting with the amount of force I was using to keep the smile on my face.

"Well lets take a look." He took the bag of ice of my ankle and carefully picked up my foot. He poked and prodded. I hissed when he pushed my foot into the ballerina pose. I almost screamed when he pushed it back and put pressure on it.

"Okay, I don't think it's broken, but I want to get an x-ray, just to make sure." He looked into my eyes and I got lost in a pool of blue. I sat stunned for a moment trying to remember how to speak. He hadn't said a word, and I wondered If I was supposed to respond.

All of a sudden he shook his head a little and looked back to my chart. He scribbled something in it and left the room. I was at a loss for words, I wanted to be back in the presence of Dr. Cullen and his beautiful eyes, and his chiseled features.

There was a knock at the door and I looked up to see the nurse walk back in. "Dr. Cullen would like to get a scan of your ankle." She helped me into the wheelchair she brought with her and wheeled me into the radiology room. They took a few shots of my ankle and wheeled me back into my room where I awaited Dr. Cullen's return.

I laid back down and wished I had my ipod. Instead I listen to the hustle of the people around me. I started thinking about what Dr. Cullen might look like with out any clothes. I imagined he had a muscular body and lean legs.

I pictured that body hovering over me, touching and caressing every vital part of my body. I felt myself grow damp with arousal and I started to pant and the idea of him in bed with me. I wanted it to happen. I needed it to happen. I hadn't seen a wedding band on his ring, but that doesn't mean he's not married.

The door opened and Dr. Cullen walked back in with the prints in his hands. He shover them onto the lighted panel and turned it on.

"Right here is a small fracture, it will be painful for a while, but other than that you're okay. It'll heal quickly as long as you keep the majority of your weight off of it for at least a week." He turned and looked at me for the first time. His eyes looked darker than earlier. I unconsciously licked my lips and his eyes flickered down for a brief moment before making eye contact again.

He turned quickly and opened a few drawers. "You need to keep your ankle wrapped at all times, unless you take a shower or bath. Obviously baths are recommended right now, so you don't have to put unneeded weight in your foot." He pulled a few more things out and spoke again. "I'll also be sending a set of crutches and an ankle brace for you, use them if you have to walk around."

He put everything onto the bed next to me and sat down on the rolling seat. He then proceeded to pick up my left foot carefully and placed it into his lap, I had to hold back the gasp as I felt the muscles in his thigh twitch.

He wrapped my foot tenderly, making sure it wasn't too tight and then put on the brace. "There, all done." He put my foot back on the bed and stood up. I couldn't help but noticed his pants were a bit tighter than before. I also couldn't keep the grin from spreading across my face. He handed my the pair of crutches and helped me out to the main desk.

One of the nurses handed him a pack of papers and he scribbled on it. He also pulled out a prescription pad and filled it out then slid them both over to me.

"I need you to sign here and you can go home. This is a prescription for some pain meds that will help ease some of the pain." He pulled out a small box and laid that on top. "He's a few for tonight since the pharmacy is closed. I hope you feel better Miss. Swan." He turned and walked away without saying anything else.

I signed the papers and hobbled over to a seat. I pulled out my cell phone to call Jessica, the one person I have met since staying with my dad. Her dad and my dad work together, she was nice and offered to show me around school when it started next week. I called three times and got her voice mail. I tried calling my dad, but I got his voice mail too.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. I couldn't walk home, I would just have to wait here till I could get a hold of my dad.

"Goodnight carol"

"Goodnight Dr. Cullen."

"Miss. Swan?" I looked up at Dr. Cullen. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I can't get a hold of my friend, and my dad's not off work yet."

"Do you need a ride?" Alone in a dark car with you, yes please!

"That would be great, thank you." He helped me up and I hobbled along beside him out the doors and through the parking lot until we came to a black Mercedes Benz. He opened the door for me and helped me inside. Once he was in the car he started it and drove out of the parking lot.

"So, is there a Mrs. Cullen?" Way to be smooth Bella!

"There is, but she passed away many years ago."

"Oh."

"So I hear you just moved into town. Have you made any friends yet?"

"Just the one I was trying to get a hold of. I'm going to be a senior this year, so at least I'll know one person."

"I see. I'm sure you'll make friends fast" he said "Especially with the boys." He added so quietly I don't think I was meant to hear him.

The rest of the ride was quiet. He pulled up to my house about 10 minutes later, after realizing I didn't give him directions I looked at him curiously.

"Everyone knows where the Chief lives."

"Great." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you need help getting inside?" I didn't, but if I could get him into my room...

"Yeah, I don't have my keys with me, and the spare is too high for me to reach without both my feet to help me." He nodded and got out of the car, pulling my crutches out of the backseat and the coming around to get me. He helped me up to the door and found the spare key. After unlocking the door he put the key back and helped me inside.

"Do you think you could help me up the stairs?" I asked in an innocent voice. His gaze intensified and I felt my arousal hit full force.

"Sure." He all but breathed.

He practically carried me up the stairs and turned left when I pointed to my door. He pushed open the door and laid me on my bed. I took off my one and only shoe, followed my my sock and propped myself up on my elbows and watched him take in my room. His eyes stopped when they reached my massive book collection.

"What's your favorite?"

"Pride and Prejudiced."

He nodded, "Good book." He looked back down at me and seemed to struggle with himself. Before he could say anything else I pulled my self to my knees on my bed, bringing me face to face with him.

"Thank you for helping me tonight."

"My pleasure. I mean..." I pulled on his tie and lightly touched my lips to his. "Isabella." He whispered.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Bella, we can't do this, I'm your doctor, your my patient." He protested, but didn't pull away.

"I don't see a hospital, or your lab coat. Do you?"

"Bella, I'm old enough to be your dad."

"But your not." I pulled his tie again and crushed my lips to his. He hesitated for a brief moment. I swiped my tongue against his lips and he groaned and relinquished control. He opened his mouth and we fought for dominance. He hands gripped my hips and brought me to the edge of my bed.

I worked his tie loose and slipped it over his head and onto mine with out breaking our kiss. Then I slowly unbuttoned each button one by one till his shirt was open and his chest was exposed. I was pleased to feel very little chest hair, and one sexy happy trail. I broke the kiss and pushed him back to see if the reality was as good as my fantasy.

"Even better." I muttered.

"What?"

"You're even better than I imagined." He grinned and shrug off the shirt. He pulled on his tie and brought my lips back to his.

"My turn." His hands clasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, taking his tie with it. He groaned. "And you, are just as sexy as I knew you'd be. But this." He said as he bent down and picked up the tie. "Should stay on." He slipped the tie back over my neck and smiled.

He stepped closer to me and put his hands on my thighs and lifted me carefully, so I could wrap my legs around him. He carried me up to the middle of my bed and laid my head on my pillows, leaving him to hover above me.

I unwrapped my legs and used my good foot to lift my hips up and into his erection. He groaned and crushed hip lips to mine once again. He started a trail of hot wet kisses down my jaw.

"Dr. Cullen." I moaned and he pushed his hips into mine.

"Carlisle." He corrected me against my neck.

"Carlisle, please."

"Please what Bella?"

"More, I need to feel you." He pushed away from my neck and kissed a trail down my shoulder to my collarbone. His hand slid behind my back and unclasped my bra. He threw the piece of lace across the room and groaned as he took in my breasts.

"Perfect." He said before lowering his lips to my nipples and licked and sucked till they were pebbled. He bit down and I moaned as the pain and pleasure mixed. He repeated his actions with the other and continued down my stomach.

His tongue dipped into my belly button and I felt a twitch pull at my clit and my arousal spiked. I gasped and he repeated the action a few times while he worked the jean shorts loose. He slid them down my legs and parted my legs once they were free.

His hands caressed my calves and thighs as they made their way up my body. He hooked his fingers in the side of my panties and I grabbed his wrists.

"You first. I want to see all of you, now." I demanded. He grinned and sat back up, I heard two thumps as his shoes hit the floor and he slowly unbuttoning his slacks and wiggled out of them. He was left kneeling in a tight pair of boxer briefs and I was dying to see what laid beneath. Ever so slowly he dragged them down his hips, bearing himself to me.

God, he was huge. Ready and waiting for me. I groaned in pleasure at the thought of him inside me.

He crawled up my body and brought his lips back to mine where they made soft movements together. He pressed himself into me and I was more than ready for him.

"God Carlisle, please." I begged. His hand went down my body and slid under my panties and right to my aching core.

"God Bella, you're so wet for me." He pushed two fingers in me and I gasped. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Fuck yes Carlisle, please."

He lowered my panties and I kicked them to the floor.

He reached down for his pants and gave me a horrid look. "Shit. Bella I don't have a condom."

"It's okay, I'm on birth control and I just got checked. I'm clean."

"Good, because I don't think I could stop." He lowered himself back down to me and I looked at him questioning him with my eyes. "I'm clean" he answered. I nodded. I felt the tip of him at my entrance and I spread my legs further. He made eye contact with my and I nodded again. He slowly pushed into me and I gasped as he filled me.

He gave me a moment to adjust and then pulled back out and pushed back in. He felt so good, this was the first time I'd had sex without a condom. It was amazing the difference, I felt every ridge of him as he pulled out and pushed back in.

"Faster Carlisle." I met his slow thrust, pushing him into me faster and he groaned

"Stop Bella, I need to start slow, you feel so good, if I'm not careful I'm gonna blow my load like a teenager."

He started to speed up his rhythm and I threw my head back in ecstasy. He pulled on the tie and brought my lips to his. The kiss was harder and full of need. He broke the kiss and sat up, he brought my left leg up over his shoulder and my right he wrapped around his hips. His hands gripped my hips and pulled them off the bed.

I screamed as he thrust into me hard.

"Oh Shit Bella, you're so tight. You feel amazing."

"Oh god Carlisle, fuck. Harder." He complied and my hands reached back for my headboard, I gripped the bars and my back arched as he continued his fast thrusts. I felt my walls start to clamp around him.

"Fuck Bella, cum with me." His right hand left my hip and his thumb rubbed circles furiously against my clit making me scream his name.

My walls clamped him tight and he groaned and yelled out my name as his orgasm hit. I continued to milk him as our orgasms slowed to a stop. He thrust a few more times released my left leg and collapsed on top of me, careful not to put all his weight on me. We were forehead to forehead as we caught our breath. Carlisle chest and forehead were sweaty from our sexcapade. When our breath evened out he rolled off of me.

"That, was amazing." He said.

"Mmmhmm." I said as I moved closer to him. "You know, I'm a very clumsy person."

"Meaning you'll probably be in the ER sometime soon?"

"Thats a definite possibility."

"Good. Because that was definitely worth another round... or two."

"Or three or four!"

Carlisle kissed my forehead and climbed out of my bed. He redressed quietly. I slipped off his tie and handed it to him. He put it back over my head, then leaned over and picked up my panties off the floor.

"Now we each have a souvenir. Besides, that tie looks much better on you anyways." I laughed as he put my panties in his pocket. He sat back down and kissed me once more. "How's your ankle?"

"Perfect. No pain at all."

"Oh yeah? I always heard great sex was a good remedy for aches and pains."

"Yeah? Well, then I guess you better buy some condoms, I'm in pain frequently."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you enjoyed that! Now let me know if you want me to make this into a story. I have a few ideas, but I won't know if it'll be a Carlisle and Bella, or Edward and Bella story... so you'll have to let me know to find out!!**

**~Nichol**


End file.
